Gebohq Simon
Gebohq Simon, whose full name is "Gebohq Joseph Anne-Marie Simon", was once the Main Character for the Never-ending Story and is one of the oldest serving Heroes. He is the brother of the current Main Character, Losien Simon, and the love interest of Rachel Pi. He is often seen as a cowardly but loveable hero yet he is known to have his moments of incredible bravery and perseverence when it has been demanded of him. He is loyal to a fault but also generally gullible and used as comic relief by the Writers. Alongside his friend Galvatron he fought Ares and DarkSide. Description Appearance Gebohq has a strong heroic streak but he also has a darker side to him, which was once exploited by DarkSide. He once insisted that he didn't take to either light or dark and tried to stay middle-of-the-road, however later heroism, and becoming Main Character, steered him firmly down the noble path. Personality Gebohq originally insisted on being neutral in all things, neither swaying to good or evil. He isn't especially brave and is more likely to retreat from a situation if it looks like he cannot winNeS1 Post 124, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He is often dimwitted and will commit idiotic acts on a regular basis. He will even cause havoc and destruction out of idiocy, though never intending to cause harm or troubleNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Romance He had a mild romantic obsession with Laetitia CastaLaetitia Casta article, Wikipedia. after seeing her in a magazine. Doughnut Obsession Gebohq seems to have an obsession with doughnuts, even using the baked goods as a distraction. Powers & Talents Paladin Powers For a brief time during the early Pages of the Totallyevil Story Arc, Gebohq gained the powers and talents of a paladin class character from Dungeons & Dragons, while other characters gained other classes. The Narrative Many Characters have an awareness of the Narrative structure of their world but Gebohq generally goes the extra mile to not only further the Story but actively adheres to story conventions and tropesNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Main Character Main article: Main Character TBA Story-Wielding TBA Sword-Wielding Gebohq is proficient at sword-wielding and a sword is his most commonly used weapon, including a beam sword. Gebbing TBA Turning into a Rock Gebohq is able to turn himself into a rock. While as a rock he is actually still capable of moving around. It was revealed that this is because he is half-Jupiterian; as Jupiterians are able to transform themselves into other things (citations needed). Possessions Paladin Set Gebohq, while taking on the class of a paladin, was granted a paladin weapon set by Semievil. The set included the Holy Armor of Or, the Sword of the Extraordinary Whoop-***, the Shield of the Smash'in and Bash'in and the Holy Hand Grenade of AntiochNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Weapons NeSword Main article: NeSword TBA Beam Sword Main article: Beam Sword Gebohq's earliest weapon was a beam sword, otherwise called a light sabre. The beam sword is a device that extends a beam of energy from it, which is able to slice through most solids. Morris the Cat, however, is unaffected by the energy beam and swallowed Gebohq's original swordNeS1 Post 118, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Other Items Water Spritzer For some unknown reason, Gebohq keeps a water spritzer with him which allows him to spray mists of water. He was able to use this specifically against Morris the Cat as the only 'weapon' capable of breaking the cat's defence. Relationships Galvatron See also: Galvatron Gebohq and Galvatron demonstrate that they can work well together as well as spend relaxed time together. Gebohq has complete trust in Galvatron helping him out when askedNeS1 Post 10, The Fight of the Century of the Week, NeS1 Page 1, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. History Category:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:NeS1 CharactersCategory:NeS HeroesCategory:NeS1 HeroesCategory:NeS2 CharactersThe Fight of the Century of the WeekCategory:NeS2 Heroes See main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week Gebohq Simon teamed up with his friend Galvatron, a robot with the ability to transform, to fight against Ares in the Arena of Ares' Colosseum. They were often outmatched by the God of War despite their best efforts, Galvatron using his transformation abilities while Gebohq tries to use his Story-wielding powers in the guise of the "Force". When DarkSide appeared in the arena he attacked Ares and the god was forced to side with Gebohq and Galvatron to battle the mysterious villain. DarkSide attempts to control Gebohq, through the darkness within him, and force him to fight his allies. After a lull in the writing, DarkSide is forgotten by the Writers and, instead, Rob X showed up to fight Ares one-on-one while Gebohq went to relax in the bleachers with Galvatron and Miss FireNeS1 Post 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, NeS1 Page 1, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter flies into the colosseum to watch the fight alongside GebohqNeS1 Post 36, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Ares then decides to change the rules of the tournament to keep things fresh. He changes to Tekken Tag TournamentTekken Tag Tournament article, Wikipedia. and tags in Gebohq in his placeNeS1 Post 46, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Gebohq fights Rob X, his old friend, and is kicked into the snake pit. He jumps out again, using his force powers to help him. But he's distracted and hit by debris and calls for him mommyNeS1 Post 50, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. After crying for her, Geb's Mom shows up and starts chastising them both for fighting until Rob X punts her out of the arena and they keep on fightingNeS1 Post 51, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Rob X tags in Enchilada ManNeS1 Post 57, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer. but instead of fighting Gebohq, Enchilada Man flees in his spaceship the El Taco-GrandeNeS1 Post 58, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Enchilada Man the Writer.. Instead he finds himself fighting ArbiterNeS1 Post 59, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. Arbiter and Gebohq begin parodying lines and fights from movies, which results in a sudden copyright claim against themNeS1 Post 63, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Arbiter, however, uses mind powers to force the movie company CEOs to walk awayNeS1 Post 64, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Arbiter the Writer.. As Gebohq and Arbiter keep fighting, Gebohq grows tired while, in the bleachers, Rob X uses corny lines to try and chat up Miss FireNeS1 Post 65, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. As he and Arbiter fight they are distracted by Geb's Girlfriend, who shouts her support for Gebohq from the bleachers. Arbiter comments on her bust size, which enrages GebohqNeS1 Post 69, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Miss Fire, wanting to help Arbiter, resorts to the thing she knows best - guns. She aims a big gun at the two fighters, who are fighting in the bleachers, and urges them to return to the arena calmlyNeS1 Post 72, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Miss Fire the Writer.. Suddenly, however, Rob X jumps from the bleachers and cuts off Gebohq's head - blaming him for giving Rob X corny lines earlierNeS1 Post 73, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Rob X the Writer.. Ares then pops up to chastise Rob X. Since he killed Gebohq the pay-per-view ratings have crashed. He makes Rob X reattach Gebohq's head. Gebohq then explains that he isn't responsible for the writings of the writers, even Gebohq the Writer. Rob X understands and asks that Gebohq the Writer let him choose his own lines and remove his ex-girlfriend. Gebohq the Writer obliges and suggests that he start picking on Antestarr insteadNeS1 Post 74, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. To resolve this problem Jerry SpringerJerry Springer article, Wikipedia. sets up a show for them but Gebohq starts to verbally assault Arbiter and has to be restrained by security guardsNeS1 Post 76, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After Jerry Springer is burnt to death, thanks to Antestarr, the arena transforms back and Gebohq turns to Arbiter with a serious conversation. They discuss the problem of the comet, which everyone has forgotten because of Ares' duels, which is bound for Earth and will destroy all life. Gebohq raises the question of Y2K but Arbiter initially dismisses it as nothing compared to the cometNeS1 Post 79, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Despite Arbiter's dismissive attitude of Y2K, as the new millennium passes over the world, the Y2K Beast emerges and, sensing heroes in the colosseum, charges in their directionNeS1 Post 80, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer. but is eventually defeated by ArbiterNeS1 Post 82, NeS1 Page 2, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After acting as the deejay for the matchesNeS1 Post 99, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer., Gebohq was challenged to a duel by his friend Semievil but he had to tell Semievil that there was now a waiting list for matchesNeS1 Post 113, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Antestarr overheard Gebohq, Antestarr changed the rules of the arena tournament allowing multiple matches at once. He created three circles in the arena sand so that three duels could happen at once. He continued his own match with Justyn the Thread Killer while Gebohq and Semievil were to fight theirs. When Morris the Cat wanted a match, Antestarr just dismissed himNeS1 Post 114, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer.. Semievil knocked Gebohq out using a large dictionary and then went off to help Morris the Cat find an opponent, leaving Gebohq unconsciousNeS1 Post 117, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When Gebohq awoke, he saw Morris without a combat partner and proceeds to attack the cat with his lightsaber. Morris, however, ate the sabre. Gebohq revealed that he, as a Jedi, is never without a weapon and whipped out a water spritzer and started to chase Morris with the watery mist. When Semievil spotted Gebohq chasing Morris, Semievil decided to help the cat by throwing a knife into the bottle and relieving it of its liquid contents. He then proceeded to square off against Gebohq once againNeS1 Post 119, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Without the water spritzer and no weapon to face Semievil, Gebohq hunted down Morris again and managed to pull the heimlich manoeuvreAbdominal Thrusts article, Wikipedia. on the cat to get back his light sabre. The sabre, however, flew through the air and struck Justyn - putting Gebohq in even worse troubleNeS1 Post 121, NeS1 Page 3, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Gebohq the Writer.. Seeing the danger he was in he decided to attempt to get a time out from the officials' board, but he was given a tremendous amount of paperwork for the task. After he accidentally set off an explosive in Justyn's face, Justyn began to chase Gebohq around the arenaNeS1 Post 138, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer. with the intention of banning himNeS1 Post 141, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil saves Gebohq by placing a Gebohq mask upon Sundeep, former owner of the 7 Eleven, and tricks Justyn into attacking, and killing, Sundeep. Having used his power, Justyn is rendered vulnerable and fleesNeS1 Post 146, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil the Writer.. With Justyn dead soon thereafter, a battle broke out in the arena between rubber-duckies and Massassians. Gebohq, confronted by a gigantic Rubber Ducky, almost soils himself and runs off to the men's room. There he found the secret vent to what is now The Crow's Nest and joined The Otter up there, surrounded by porn. Otter, in a flamboyant speech, promises to grant the Crow's Nest (and it's porn) to Gebohq one dayNeS1 Post 150, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Gebohq puts a lampshade on his head and starts to danceNeS1 Post 154, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., Otter realises that he must have eaten the twinkiesTwinkie article, Wikipedia. he had been saving. He alleges that twinkies will become toxic after seven years and must be causing Gebohq to have hallucinations since they're over six years old nowNeS1 Post 155, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Semievil finally finds Gebohq and bursts in on him and The Otter in the Crow's NestNeS1 Post 156, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., he then runs out of the room when he sees the mountain of porn claiming his 'virgin eyes' but Gebohq sees through the trick to get him to run after Semievil and straight into hidden explosivesNeS1 Post 157, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. He is, however, still 'temporarily insane' from the years old twinkies and, after threatening to get his rubber ducky to fight Semievil, he falls out of the window of the Crow's Nest and into the bleachers where Rob X is sleeping. Gebohq murders Rob X, in the sight of several Characters and then heads towards GonkGNK power droid article, Wookieepedia. with the intention of killing it tooNeS1 Post 159, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Before Gebohq could, however, Otter stops him and, instead, wants to kill the Gonk droid himself - which he does using his Vulcan FlameNeS1 Post 160, NeS1 Page 4, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Following a time paradox a group of Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia. nerds vanish and MaybeChild, who just arrivedNeS1 Post 164, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by MaybeChild the Writer., declares this, and the death of Rob X, to be a grand mystery worth solving. After Gebohq points out the obvious explanations of the time paradox and his own temporary insanity in killing Rob X, MaybeChild just wants an excuse for a Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. parody and so Gebohq becomes ShaggyShaggy Rogers article, Wikipedia.NeS1 Post 167, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. A monster chases them around in typical Scooby-Doo fashionNeS1 Post 168, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. until Antestarr traps it in a net and removes its mask to reveal Semievil. Before they could celebrate Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. bursts out of a lava pit and vows to take down a dragon, mistaking Galvatron as oneNeS1 Post 171, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil takes down Raistlin and tries to tie him up with banana peelsNeS1 Post 172, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer. but Raistlin tricks Semievil into allowing him to help and he manages to tie Semievil up instead. The other heroes are high on drugs and dance about like hippies until MaybeChild burns the banana peels to set Semievil freeNeS1 Post 174, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Back in The Crow's Nest, Gebohq finally takes the lampshade off of his head, which he's been wearing since NeS1 Post 154, and Otter handed him a soft-core pornography magazine to read, featuring Laetitia CastaLaetitia Casta article, Wikipedia., which Otter knew Gebohq would likeNeS1 Post 208, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Gebohq goes out-of-character for a brief moment when he decides to try to explain the science behind comedy to the Reader, but is revealed that he's trying subliminal messaging to get people to read the NeSNeS1 Post 218, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When he realised his documentary isn't going down well he decided he would do a game show instead, despite MaybeChild complaining his choice was boringNeS1 Post 219, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. When Totallyevil unexpectedly arrived in the arena, she became the primary villain when she beheaded Grand Admiral Thrawn. In order to fight against Totallyevil, and her two henchmen, the NeS Heroes gathered in the arena again and transformed into character classesCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia., giving them all new powers. Gebohq became a PaladinPaladin article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia.. To quickly escape, The Otter used his druidicDruid article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. powers to teleport them off of Ares' Colosseum and back to Earth, where they appeared at StonehengeNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) When they reached Stonehenge, Gebohq looked up to witness the comet smash into The Chimera and put an end to the Imperial threat. Unfortunately Totallyevil and her henchmen, Wolf and Farr, had also come through Otter's portal to Stonehenge. The heroes decided to sacrifice a Random Audience Member to the trio of evil to buy themselves time to make a planNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil sought to gauge the strength of the enemy, so he conjured a fire-elemental with magical armour to tackle Farr. In just a single strike, Farr destroyed the elemental construct and Semievil warned that they would need to be much stronger to face this enemy. So the other heroes created a metal bunker and hide within it where they began to play card gamesNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Seeing a stranger was about to be killed by Farr and Wolf, The Otter rescued Krig the Viking and brought him into the bunkerNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Eventually the heroes started to get bored while hiding in the bunker as they had a Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. but with no games. They plan to go to the local BlockbusterBlockbuster LLC article, Wikipedia. to get a game and Otter suggested they could pick up Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia. but Antestarr declared that the game sucked. Hearing the insult even from outside the bunker, Uncle Tusk smashed down the bunker's metal wall with his sword. Before he could rage further at Antestarr he spotted Krig as a fellow barbarian. When Krig said he wanted to eat a cat, Tusk, who hated cats, believed they'd be best friends and they left the bunker together. Through the gaping hole, the villains now leered inside with malicious grinsNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. While Otter started to create another portal to escape, the heroes battled the villains. Gebohq faced Totallyevil but she made short work of the paladin shield he had. Semievil conjured a burning sword and shield for him but he didn't have time to use it as they were whisked through the portal to a redwood forest. Gebohq was then struck by a lightning bolt from a druid for trying to set fire to a redwood treeNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The leader of the druids, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, approached them because he heard they were battling Totallyevil. When he found out Semievil was Totallyevil's brother, he banished Semievil and the skeletal man vanished from the forest. He bestowed a quest upon the remaining heroes; to seek out the Porkus Malorkis, a powerful sword capable of defeating evil. Just then, however, Krig the Viking and Uncle Tusk burst onto the scene being chased by a hungry Morris the Cat. After Maybe complained that working with men was fruitless (which Gebohq was offended by, thinking he had been called fruity) she and Semievil conjured a new portal to return them to Stonehenge and fight with the villains. Maybe tackled Wolf by herself and managed to kill himNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Gebohq and Semievil took on Totallyevil and her minions. Wearing the items given to him by Semievil, Gebohq was able to take on several monsters, including a skeleton that disintegrated at the merest touch upon his Armor of Or. He and Semievil were poisoned, however, and Totallyevil, imbued with the powers of a NecromancerNecromancer article, D&D Wiki., brought Wolf back from the dead. Semievil told MaybeChild she would have to bless the ground where the enemies fell or they would continue to riseNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Krig the Viking decided that the Shield of Smash'in Bash'in that Gebohq used looked tasty and tried to eat it. Distracted by the viking, Totallyevil came up behind him and rendered him unconscious. In response, Uncle Tusk became enraged as he thought Gebohq was dead. Then, suddenly, everyone else collapsed into unconsciousness tooNeS1 Post 244, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. A moment later they all awoke and resumed their previous positions. Gebohq even ran into a tree head-first so that he would be unconscious again. During that time a gigantic Big BoyBig Boy article, Wikipedia. fell from the sky and interrupted the ensuing battle. Seeing that the villains were distracted by the mysterious figure, Semievil cast an illusion over the heroes so that they would appear as rocks and could hideNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. As she couldn't find the heroes when disguised as boulders, she opted to go off with Farr to conquer the world. Dr Evil chose to go with them, though he mistook his daughter as a man. With them gone, Gebohq suggested that the heroes finally go questing for the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. Unfortunately Semievil couldn't remember the spell to turn them back to humans so they had to roll their way down the hillNeS1 Post 255, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. Semievil grew frustrated and accidentally summoned a whole horde of Hellspawn. Then the rock spell wore off and left everyone exposed to the demonic enemiesNeS1 Post 256, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The Otter takes care of the Arch Demon by sending it through a vortex, where it appears during the Canadian Parliament session and kills the representative of QuebecNeS1 Post 260, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. Notes Gebohq's Commentary TBA References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Main Characters